


Ain't Nothing New About It

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Series: If I Said I loved you [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Henry Laurens and His Top Notch Parenting, M/M, Trans John, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Explain what?”</p><p>“You know what.  This… new look.  You cut your hair again Jaqueline, and men’s jeans?  You’re hiding your figure, no man wants a dumpy girl.” He says and John narrows his eyes crossing his arms. </p><p>“Maybe I don’t care.” He bites. Thomas watches, feeling uncomfortable. Sure him and his dad don’t fight, but they never have been together long enough for a problem to arise. </p><p>“What will you do if you don’t ever get married?  Mooch off these men? I doubt they’d give you money without a payback.  Like hell I’m letting my daughter whore around.” Mr. Laurens states, frustration growing.</p><p>“I’m not your daughter!”<br/>___</p><p>John's father visits for the first time since Thomas joined their group.<br/>Title from clipping Air 'Em Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothing New About It

**Author's Note:**

> Wow the response to this series has been amazing. Thank you for every single comment and kudos.  
> You don't have to read the first portion to understand but it's not a bad idea to (PLEASE READ MY WORKS I LOVE VALIDATION).  
> I love all you so much and I'm sorry this has taken 100 times longer than it should have.  
> Have a great day, night, week where ever you are!

John knew today was Saturday the fourth.  He knew he had a father.  He did not know that this Saturday was the Saturday his father was coming up to college.  So when he received a call at the God Forsaken hour of 8:11 am he was ready to fight. He felt around the bed for his cell phone, only finding it when Lafayette rolled over complaining in French. John answers the call while tugging his fingers through Lafayette’s hair.

“Hello?”

“Jacqueline,” John’s awake. “Your sisters and I are an hour out.” John swings his legs over Jefferson who simply grumbles and grabs Alex.

“Of course.” His voice raises in pitch a noticeable amount. Hercules grumbles as John shoves aside blankets looking for his clothes from last night.  He’s not completely naked, but his shirt is missing and the briefs he’s wearing are a day old.

“John,” Hercules grumbles and shifts his legs, nudging him in the wrist. “Come back to bed it’s too early.” He wines.  Lafayette grumbles burying their face in the pillow.

“Are you still living with those _boys_?  Jacqueline I thought we talked about that.” John blushes red as he tugs one of Thomas’s sweaters.

“I’m sorry sir,” He can’t help it.  He’s so use to succumbing to his father’s wishes, it just happens.  

“We can look for a new apartment when we get there. We will be up in the next hour.” The call ends abruptly after that. 

“Who was that?” Alex mumbles, eyes staying closed.

“My dad, don’t worry.” John presses his fingers into his eyes till blue sparks appear. 

“Is he coming up mon amour?” Lafayette mumbles as Hercules presses slow kisses to their chest and neck.  Herc is always a little horny in the mornings.

“Don’t worry about it.” John says and making his way out of the room. Boxes fill the living room, since Thomas pulling his materials to their apartment.  It was quick, only a month since he joined the relationship, but not abnormal. He was over all the time, basically spent more time in this apartment than his on campus one.

Just one of the perks of having three boyfriends and one significant other is the amount of cash pulled together for things like housing.

John quickly starts collecting old blankets, beer bottles and trash. The room isn’t even dirty compared to normal.  John doesn’t know what to do.  It’s so much, his dad coming up? Last time he visited John ended up crying, and his father simply stated it’s because he was queer.

His dad doesn’t even know his daughter is a son. All John had to say was he was queer and his father kicked him out.  Wouldn’t have anything to do with it.  His sister helped him pack everything he had into boxes, and he was gone that night.  He left all the feminine clothes he had home and took off. 

Since then his father has visited 4 times.  Each time John is further into his transition.  Having to borrow clothes from Lafayette, who has a surprising amount of leggings, and actually make an effort to behave like a girl.  It’s the worst thing in the word. 

“John?” Thomas sits next to him and presses a kiss to his hair. So far Thomas has kissed Laf, not surprising, and Hercules, surprisingly.  “You okay?”

“Yeah,”

“Liar.” John snorts loudly before leaning into Thomas’s body. He sighs after a moment and closes his eyes.

“My dad is coming to visit.  Last time Alex almost got into a debate with him.  He doesn’t know I’m trans, or that I’m in a poly relationship.” John says softly.

“I thought you said he kicked you out when he found out-“

“He never found out.  All I had to say was queer and he was done.  Wouldn’t have anything to do with me.  I moved out that night and haven’t been back since.” Thomas simply sits and listens. He’s surprised at John’s confession, as he was almost positive his father knew and that’s why he was kicked out.

“Why have you never came out?” He asks softly. John doesn’t speak for a moment.

He breathes deep. “If I come out as more than gay, I’m scared my dad will keep my siblings from me.  God Junior is so young, and Mary is just a baby.  They don’t have a mom, and Martha is off with her girlfriend, who dad doesn’t realize is her girlfriend.  I just don’t want to lose them.” Thomas wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“Go for it.” He says as Alex pads from the bedroom.

“I don’t know what he said but I agree.” Alex grumbles.  He’s barely functional before coffee.

“Coming out to my dad?” John questions looking over his shoulder. Alex shrugs as he starts to pot, tapping his foot as he waits for it to load.

“I don’t disagree. John, I know you’re scared but you can’t hide our relationship forever.” He says as the first drops of coffee hit the bottom of the pot. 

“My dad-“

“Fuck your dad.” Alex says softly. “Fuck him.  He doesn’t care for your wellbeing, mental or physical. He shouldn’t have a say querido.” John leans into Thomas closing his eyes. The coffee pot beeps lightly and Alex pours himself a cup with an unhealthy amount of sugar.  He walks to the back of the couch and sets his cup down, touching John’s cheek having him look back. 

“I love you.  We love you.  We just want you happy.” He says and presses a long kiss to John’s mouth. Thomas looks aside, still not sure of Alex and his relationship.  After the storm he’s been much closer to Thomas, but not _there_ yet. At least he doesn’t think so.  Alex pulls apart from John and presses another kiss to his forehead.  He glances to Thomas and John smirks and raises an eye brow. Alex sighs and presses another kiss to John’s mouth. Pulling back Alex slips his hand into Jefferson’s hair and tugs him forward to meet his mouth. 

The first thought Thomas has is that Alex tastes like energy feels.  The second is how soft Alex’s mouth is. Their mouths pull and Alex let’s out a little whine before pulling back.  John smirks watching them.  The glee on Alex’s face is enough and Thomas can’t stop smiling and biting his lip. 

“Go get Herc and Laf up,” John says and pushes Alex out of the room with a smack to his ass. Once Alex is gone from the room John laughs and presses his own mouth to Thomas’s cheek.

“Y’all are so cute.” He teases and Thomas blushes.  John stands and takes a deep breath.  “Do I do it?” He asks and looks over his shoulder. Thomas releases a breath before speaking.

“John, it’s all up to you.  You know whatever you choose we will all back you one hundred and ten percent.” Thomas says and pulls John’s knuckle to his mouth.  He presses a kiss to his hand and then to his wrist. “Just do what you think is right.”

John nods and presses his palm to Thomas’s cheek. “Thank you.” He reenters the bed room to see Alex laying between Herc and Laf, his coffee forgotten about on the side table.  Laf presses kisses to Alex’s neck while Hercules slowly makes his way to Alex’s crouch. Alex pants hotly and John clears his throat. 

Hercules looks back to John and shrugs.

“You’re more than welcome to join in.” He says and John rolls his eyes, but marches forward regardless. Sitting on the bed next to Alex, he presses a kiss to Lafayette’s neck watching their eyes flutter shut and a moan float past their lips.

“Mon amour, if you keep that up, Alex may not be the only one getting fucked,” he says.  John shrugs and presses another kiss to Lafayette’s neck and squeezes their bicep.

“I would love for you to take me up on that, but Thomas is in the living room.  We couldn’t leave him out.” John whispers against their skin. Hercules chuckles and presses a kiss to John’s thigh.

“He’s not wrong Laf.” Alex groans loudly.

“Stop being cute and someone fuck me damnit.” It sounds pathetic coming from Alex, but Hercules chuckles.

“Shush Alex you know we will fuck you eventually.” Herc teases as he presses kisses to John’s thighs.  “But we should wait.  John’s dad is coming.” Lafayette grumbles before sighing.

“Go shower mon amour, we will clean the apartment.” They say.  Alex rolls to his side and smirks lazily.

“I would love to join you in that shower.” He flirts and John rolls his eyes.

“Not today Alex.  I can already tell it’s going to be a bad day.” He says and Alex frowns sadly.

“I’m sorry love.” He whispers taking John’s hand pressing a kiss to the knuckles. John leans against Lafayette, as the door opens.  Thomas slips in and sits next to Alex, who rucked the sheets up to cover his hips.

“You okay,” He asks pressing a kiss to John’s hair.

“Just don’t want to do this.  I want to tell him, but I don’t want to deal with the consequences.  It’s not even a surprise, like I never like ballet, or girl scouts.  I was always outside doing typical boy things, but to my dad, that’s worse than running away from God.” He takes a deep breath and presses his knuckles into his thighs. 

Still too slim.  Still too feminine.  Still not masculine enough.

He bites his lip and Alex sits up pushing his hair from his neck.  He presses a kiss to John’s mouth.

“Please don’t think like that.”

“Like what?” He asks and Alex laughs pulling John towards him, and consequently down onto the bed again.

“Like you’re not enough.  John you are the manliest man I’ve ever met.”

“Hey!” Hercules jumps in.

“Sorry babe.  But have you met John?” He teases pressing his face into John’s neck, peppering kisses along the column of his throat.

“Alex!” John squeals and pushes at him, but Alex snickers pulling him closer.  Hercules presses a kiss to John’s shoulder and Laf squeezes his hips, swinging his body over Alex’s to presses kisses to his stomach.  Thomas watches, a little in shock.  He feels so voyeuristic.  Watching his four significant others love on John.  Laf slowly sticks their hands under John’s top trying to push it up, only succeeding in making John laugh and push at Laf’s hands.

“Gilbert!” he squeals.  Thomas smiles and slowly leans towards John.  He wants to kiss him. John notices and reaches his hand not trapped under Alex to touch the back of Thomas’s neck. Thomas chuckles as John pulls him towards the jumble of bodies. 

John tugs his other hand out from under Alex, rolls over, and places both on Thomas’s cheeks.  Thomas laughs and leans forward pressing a kiss to John’s mouth. He tastes like chocolate mints. John gasps a little in Thomas’s mouth before kissing him back.  He tugs on Thomas’s lips with his own, making Thomas breathing pick up. 

“Damn John,” He mumbles.  John laughs softly before Hercules taps both on them on the ass.

“As lovely as this is to watch, we need to get cleaned up. John go get a shower, everyone else come on. Mr. Laurens can’t hate us if we make bomb ass food.” He says and Alex cheers jumping from bed, flashing everyone before he tugs briefs on. Thomas just stares, a blush creeping up his neck, hiding the freckles dotted across his nose. 

“What the,”

“Yeah we know.” Laf teases and presses a kiss to Thomas, before pushing at John. “Now mon cher.  Shower.  And don’t you dare think of raiding my closet again.” They tease and John sighs rolling from bed.  Laf chuckles watching John run off, before pressing a kiss to Herc’s mouth and one to Thomas’s. 

John disappears into the bathroom, and strips quickly.  He doesn’t want to focus on his body today.  He closes his eyes once under the warm water stream and works quickly at cleaning himself. He doesn’t want to focus on his body; his breasts, lack of a dick, and his slim body. He can’t let himself focus on that, or he will never leave the bedroom. His hands shake as he steps from the water, and towels off, trying to avoid looking his body over. On the sink sits a set of clothes and his binder.

_So brave mon amour!  Wear this, we decided to color coordinate. - xoxo_

John can’t stop the smile that spreads on his cheeks, but pulls on the jewel toned shirt and dark jeans anyways.  He shoves a tooth brush in his mouth as he walks from the bathroom, his wet hair staining his shirt.  Laughter floats to him from the kitchen, and when he walks in Alex is sitting on the counter, as Laf instructs Herc on the best way to make crepes and Thomas is unloading the dishwasher. 

All of them are dressed in maroon. 

“Where did you find five shirts of red?” John asks around the tooth brush.  Laf chuckles and without even looking at John speaks while waving his hands in the air.

“You doubt me mon cher. This is the one color we all look amazing, so I bought a large sum of clothes in it.” They look over their shoulder and rakes their gaze over John. They lick their lips before smirking. “I wasn’t wrong John, you look absolutely ravishing.” Thomas glances back as well and smirks.

“You’re right Laf.  Absolutely stunning.” He says standing to his full height and drying his hands on the dishcloth.  John rolls his eyes and bumps his way to the sink to spit.  He leans forward to rinse his mouth, and sets his tooth brush in a cup, specifically for when someone, Alex, is in a rush and trying to get out the door in three minutes.

“Oh shut it.  We all know it looks the best on you Laf.” John comments. They just shrug accepting the statement as fact. A knock sounds through the apartment and Alex looks to John.  He’s quiet.

“Come on querido.” Alex says slipping from the counter and pressing a kiss to his cheek. John breathes deep as he walks towards the door.  He hasn’t seen his siblings in forever, it’s almost worth the taunts from his father to see them. He takes another breath and opens the door.

His father stands there with his left hand raised to knock, dressed in a grey suit with navy tie.  He doesn’t say anything.  Just stares at John taking in his appearance.  Flat chest, short wet hair, and men’s jeans.

“Jaqueline.” He states and John swallows.

“Father.” His dad snorts cocking his head.

“How’s school-“

“Daddy stop that!  Let us see them!” Martha snaps pushing past their father and hugging John.  He holds to his sister tightly, and she smiles into his neck.

“You show him Jack.” She whispers and pulls back. She looks to Alex and smiles. “Hi Alex.”

“Hi Martha.” He says and shakes her hand.  Martha ushers the rest of the family in, Mr. Laurens being the last to enter.  He closes the door and catches sight of the rest of the boys in the kitchen.

“Do you live with all of them?” He asks slowly, sucking on his tongue.  John nods.

“Yeah, except Thomas.” He says trying to sound light.  Alex smiles at him as he sits back on the counter. He reaches for a crepe and Laf smacks his hand with the spatula.

“Non mon amour. Wait.” Alex rolls his eyes and looks to Thomas, eyes pleading for help.

“I’m not getting whipped by that thing.  Laf hits hard.” He says rubbing his hand. Alex sighs and focuses his pout towards John. John smiles at him before his father clears his throat.

“Jaqueline.” John bites his lip before turning.

“Yes sir?”

“Do you care to explain this?” He demands motioning to John’s body.  Martha glares from behind her father.  How dare he call Jack out like that, in front of his friends, maybe boyfriends.  She doesn’t care she just wants Jack to be able to visit whenever he wants.  She wants her brother back.

“Explain what?”

“You know what.  This… new look.  You cut your hair again Jaqueline, and men’s jeans?  You’re hiding your figure, no man wants a dumpy girl.” He says and John narrows his eyes crossing his arms.

“Maybe I don’t care.” He bites. Thomas watches, feeling uncomfortable. Sure his dad and him don’t fight, but they never have been together long enough for a problem to arise.

“What will you do if you don’t ever get married?  Mooch off these men? I doubt they’d give you money without a payback.  Like hell I’m letting my daughter whore around.” Mr. Laurens states, frustration growing.

“I’m not your daughter!” John snaps before paling.

Shit.

“What the hell does that mean?” John shakes his head, the color still drained from his face.

“Nothing, slip of the tongue sir.” He says stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Liar!  You’re one of _those_ people aren’t you! God I hoped you had grown past that _queer_ phase but this?” John shrinks under every word his father shouts. His head ducks and shoulders bunch up, like he’s torn between fighting back and trying to hide. He sucks in a breath and swallows before talking.

“I’m trans sir.  I’m not Jacqueline.  I’m John.  And I love men.” His words are short but firm. His father narrows his eyes, angry with his daughter.

“I will hear nothing of this. Martha gather your siblings.  Except this one.  We are leaving.” He says and turns.  Martha glares.

“Stop it daddy. John is still your child.”

“I will not be the father of this transvestite.” He snaps.  “This person is no child of mine. Where did you get the money to do all this to yourself?  Are you really whoring around or are you selling drugs?”

“None of that!  Mother set a trust fund up in my name before she died.”

“That money is for all your siblings.”

“It was in my name.” His father narrows his eyes.

“Not for much longer. That will be changed over before I leave the city.” John narrows his eyes.

“That’s illegal.” He snaps.

“How the hell would you know? You refused to go to law school.  Took my money and ran off to art school-“

“Just because education is an arts degree doesn’t mean anything!”

“It’s the lowest degree you could get!  At least steal my money and go to medical school! Do something with your life!”

“Leave.” Thomas interjects quietly.

“Excuse me? And who are you?”

“Thomas Jefferson sir.  And I’d suggest you leave before I call the police for threatening to infringe on this man’s bank account.”

“What is transpiring between me and my daughter is nothing-“

“One.”

“You need to worry about.  As their father I have-“

“Two.”

“All the rights to do with _my_ money as I please. Now put that phone down young man.”

“911 what’s your emergency?” A bright voice echoes through the apartment.  Jefferson smirks and crosses his arms.

“Hi, I’ve just witnessed a man threaten my boyfriend with shutting down their bank account.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.  Which bank does your boyfriend use?”

“Chase.”

“And the name of the account?”

“John Laurens.”

The door slams shut and the rest of the Laurens family stares at the repainted wood. 

“Is everything okay?” The voice over the phone sounds concerned and familiar.

“Yeah.  Thanks Dolley, I owe you.”

Alex meets eyes with Laf and Herc.  Dolley Madison? Jefferson hangs up and breathes deep.

“You should go withdraw your money babe.” Thomas says slowly. 

“Jaque… John?” James tests the name on his tongue. “John.”

“Yeah?” He’s terrified.

“Are you a boy now?” He says and John shakes his head.

“I’ve always been a boy James.  Just in a girl’s body.” He says and James sits thinking deeply.

“So… you’re still the same in everything else?” He nods. 

“Cool… uh are those crepes?” Junior pipes up and Laf laughs.

“Oui mon ami.  Take a seat. Peach, blueberry or strawberry?” Laf demands as he squeezes the cream cheese into the treat.

“Apple.” Laf scoops the sweet fruit onto the plate and folds it up with practiced motions.

“Enjoy. Come eat, even with five men we can’t eat all of them.” He says and Alex snickers.  Laf glares and squeezes some of the filling onto Alex’s nose.  “Shush mon cher.”

John watches and Martha sighs slipping her arms around her brother.

“So.  You glad you came out?” She asks. John shrugs.

“I don’t know.  I guess.  It’s nice to not be misgendered all the time.” He says softly.  His sister nods and lays her cheek on his from behind.

“So a teacher?  You’ll be good at that.” She teases.  John rolls his eyes and smirks.

“I hope so.”

“Mon amour.  Come eat before Thomas and Alex make the rest of the batter into a single crepe.” Laf says and Martha giggles pushing him ahead.

“Go eat with lover boys.”

“They aren’t-“

His sister smiles knowingly.

“Go.” He rolls his eyes and Alex pats the counter next to him for John to sit.  The rest of the Laurens siblings sit at the table and John laughs with them as they bicker amongst each other. They eat their crepes and debate about breaking out Cards Against Humanity, but John puts a stop to it. 

“Mary is 5 we are not playing that.  Go get Apples to Apples.” He says with crossed arms. Hercules trudges off to grab the child friendly game and Mary giggles grabbing at John’s legs.

“Johnny!” reaches for his arms and he picks her up, letting her weight rest on his hip.

“Yes Mary?”

“I love you. Even if you are a boy.” John laughs and presses kisses to her chubby baby cheeks.

“Well I love you even if you’re a brat.” He teases and she giggles playing with John’s hair.

“I’m not a brat…. Johnny are you coming home?” She asks and he holds his breath.  Thomas presses his arm against John’s back. It lets him answer as best as he can.

“I will.  But not now. I have to finish college, but I’ll come home soon.” She nods and wriggles her way out of his arms to the floor. 

“You’re good with kids.  You’ll do great teaching.” Thomas says softly pressing a kiss to his temple. 

John nods and leans into Thomas.  It’s not perfect right now, but John doesn’t think perfect exists.  He’s seen the worst of the world and the best of the world.  They aren’t that different, the good and the bad.  But the good is some of the best he’s found in the world. 

And his good is with his significant others. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at Weehawken-dawngunsdrawn


End file.
